Hidden Consequences
by Gsk19
Summary: An ambitious girl named Brittany crosses paths with Santana after a tragic accident, but what if you're mistake is unforgivable in the eyes of the one you love. Things are never as they seem and Brittany has to find this out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: **

I saw this image when I was a kid, the photograph of jupiter taken by NASA's voyager. Beautiful. But nothing special to show in rapid succession. Suddenly jupiter was alive, breathing, I was hypnotized.

I was 17 when I got my acceptance letter from Juilliard I felt like anything was possible, and it was.

**Story: **

I started the engine of the car, blasting the radio louder then usual; "yo what's up baby is you're boy flava F.L.A.V.A that's you're dude with the big mouth yo, I don't know if you heard the news but the scientist say they just discovered another planet super close to us that can possibly support life, really? well now its visible up in the night sky they say if you just look east of the north star you will see it, It's a little blue spot. I want all you lovers out there to make a wish on the little blue spot"... the radio station faded out of my mind as I kept looking up to see this new planet. I kept squinting trying to focus just to catch a better look at this planet believed to have life on it. My curiosity was getting the best of me I couldn't stop trying to look at it.

Next thing I know I hear this loud noise and a pain shoot through my body as I hear the front of my car smash into something, not knowing what I hit. Everything goes black for a few moments, I smell the fuel of the car when I wake up, it's strong. I try blinking my eyes; blood dripping from my nose from hitting the steering wheel. My hand grabs the handle of the car trying to get out, once i finally get my car door open I fall out on shattered glass. I Drag my body to try and crawl to get myself up and steady, I get up slowly on my feet. And thats when I look to see what I hit, I can hardly breath at first. It was another car. Smashed into the side of a pole. I walk over to it slowly limping trying to examine it from a small distance, once i walk a few feet closer to the car I feel my throat swell up and my ears go numb, the sight of a man on the passenger side had blood all over his face well his eyes were open in a blank stare. I throw up immediately, coughing and clenching my stomach with my hands, trying to breath. I turn back around and walk over to the other side of the car and open the door. I see a women knocked unconsciously or maybe even dead, I start to shiver and feel my hydrenaline pumping feriously. I look inside the back seat window and I see a stuffed animal, I start to panic; I walk away from the smashed vehical and a few feet away I see a little boy in the street lying in his own blood. I hear syrines and everything is over.

**4 Years later**

I've been in juvenile for the past 4 years after what happen that night, It was November 15, 2012 when I got released. I signed myself out after serving my time for those few years that felt like nothing but at the same time an eternity. I remember that night like it was yesterday, it's the clearest memory in my mind till this day.

I wait outside for my family to come and get me, trying to figuare out what to say after these 4 years of being away from them and not for a good reason at all. A few moments later their car pulls up and I get in, I look at my dad, and mother and they don't even looking at me, while I get into the car next to my little brother, who now is in high school and very much older looking. Prior thinking of what I was going to say to them flew out the window, I choose to remain silent instead. I look outside the window, seeing how much has changed since I've been locked up, everything except the sky; When we finally arrive to our house I walk up to my room putting my bag down and sitting on my bed looking at my room, examining it, still left just the way I had it. I hear a faint knock at the door, and see my mom strut in with clean towels. Setting them down next to me, I felt this weird tension and awkawardness feel the air. She smiles at me for only a split second. as she is about to walk out she tells me goodnight. The only word I heard her say to me since I've been home and I tried to hold back the tears as she leaves and whisper a faint "goodnight" back.

The next morning I wake up and I hear my brother talking with my parents downstairs, about how they are giving a free trip to the other planet that I now know is called 'earth 2' to a lucky person who writes a 500 word essay exsplaining why they should win the trip. I get up trying not to make a lot of noise so they won't hear I'm up just yet. I grab my laptop and log onto the website '.com' I scan the website and a automatic video starts to play describing how the trip to earth 2 will be the best thing to happen to you. I click to enter a essay but I hesitate and shut my laptop. An hour later I pack a few of my things In a couple of boxes and take it to the attic where I decided to move my room to, I unpack my lamp, books, and place my mattress down on dusty floor, hanging a poster above me of the galaxies, just staring at it until I finally drift off to sleep.

The next two day's I finally go into town, taking the bus to apply for a job; I wait pationtly as the lady looks over my paper work and resume. "I was thinking, I would like to do something with my hands you know maybe outdoors, maybe not". The lady interupts me "oh come on you could do something with you're hands but you have such a great mind". I look up at her "I don't really want to be around too many people or do too much talking". She looks at me like I'm weird and turns to her computer and begings to type in some information. "Alright well Brittany, theirs a maintniance position open at William mckinley High school" I give her a blank stare and the next thing I know I except the job.

**I Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! **

**cheers! xx P.S. Give it a chance :-) The next chapters will be a lot longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own anything everything belongs to the creators of Glee & Etc.**

****Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Dressed in a blue jumpsuit and my hair up in a side braid and a brown beanie; I walk along the bay by the street where the accident occurred 4 years ago. I find myself standing in the middle of the street and hear a loud honk that awakes me from my daze. The car passes me by as I get out of the way, I walk up to the dock next to the street and sit on the second steps as I watch the car that honked at me pull over to the side. I watch the person get out and place a toy next to where the accident was , next to where the boy laid those 4 years ago. I couldn't get a good look at their face I didn't know weather it was a boy or a girl It was too dark, all I could see was that they were wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. I felt this pain of guilt shoot inside of me. I walk home that night feeling as if I didn't deserve to be here like many times before.<p>

When I arrive home I go up to my room in the attic, kicking off my boots and getting out my laptop, typing in 'lima ohio accidents in year 2008' There was a few articles on a few accidents that occurred that year, I scroll through and stop. I stare at the article and read ' Awakened from a coma last friday after surviving a car accident that claimed the lives of her husband and child last december' I click on it and read through it all, from head to toe. It doesn't mention my name in it because I was a minor when the accident happened. I read and find out the women who awoke from her coma hid her identity and didn't want her name published in the article. Who would blame her, I took her families lives and I felt even worser knowing she has to live without them, I wish more then anything to take it all back. If I could I'd take my own life in order for them to come back.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I walk up to the school and check in for work, today requires gardening. I grab my things I need and head out In front of the school and begin to pull the weeds one by one. A few hours later and I'm finally done pulling out my last weed. I sniff and scratch my nose feeling my allergies get the best of me. As I dust my knees off to get up I stay still as I see reflection of a shadow standing over me, I turn around quickly to see who it is.<p>

"whoa I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you". The girl says, she has dark black raven hair and the face of a goddess, the sunlight glistens off her tan skin. I get up from gazing at her for what seemed like minutes "don't worry about it you didn't scare me...that bad" she smiles at me "yeah but still its not good to sneak up on people is it?, look I was wondering If you could show me to this classroom" she shows me the schedule "It's my second day teaching here so I'm not too familiar with this school every time I go to find my own way I end up lost and late for the classes I'm suppose to be teaching". I nod at her and gesture for her to follow me. We get inside and and I show her to her classroom, "thanks" she replies once we are at her destination. "you welcome", I walk away but hear her call after me "wait, what's you're name?" she says as I stop at the end of the hall. "It's brittany", I reply and she smiles "nice to meet you brittany I'm Santana and thanks again for you know helping me out". I nod and turn back around to continue my daily routine.

* * *

><p>Later that day I get home and I pull out my laptop again and rest my back against the cold wall of the attic, I decide to finally sit and write why I should win this trip to Earth 2 because like any other day today feels different then most days. I begin to type the thoughts that are melted into my brain. When early explorers first set out west across the atlantic most people thought the world was flat, most people thought if you sailed far enough west you'd drop off a plain into nothing. These vessels sailing out into the unknown they weren't carrying nobel men, aristocrats, artists, merchants, they were crewed by people living on the edge of life. Madmen, orphans, ex convicts, outcast, like myself. As a a felon I'm an unlikely candidate for most things, but perhaps not for this, perhaps I'm the most likely.<p>

Before my way to work I decide to stop by the local grocery store; I stand in the aisle and grab a box full of gummie bears, they were always my favorite ever since I was a little girl. I smile for a brief second remembering how long it's been since I've had one. I grab them and walk up to the line to check out but not before I recognize the person in front of me, I look at them and just wear a blank expression on my face "Brittany? Hi! it's Quinn". I look at her confused "I know who you are", she smiles "How are you? how.. how is everything?". I give her a fake smile and sigh "It's great" she stares at me like she's shocked to see me; I look over to what she's paying for "you celebrating?" she looks over to her things "yeah, I just got into yale, new york". Someone interrupts us "Hey I found this head of lettuce", "thats good uh.. this is my friend brittany from high school" she gestures at me. "Hi" we both reply to each other "I'm Rachel" she shakes my hand. It's a awkward and I begin to feel the tension in the air I just want to drop my gummie bears and running but I can't. Quinn breaks the silence "so are you working?" I hesitate to answer and look anywhere but at her and her girlfriend "umm..uh yeah William mckinley high school". She laughs "yeah what do you teach?" and just smiles " I clean", she looks at me like she doesn't believe me "what?" she says shocked so I repeat myself once more "I clean the school". She just shakes her head up and down "Oh thats.. cool, thats probably very therapeutic, uh alright well it was good to see you Brittany" she puts her arms around her girlfriends shoulders "yeah it was nice to meet you", "nice to meet you too". They turn back around and I set my things and leave out and away from the store.

I'm scrub the bathroom floor on my hands and knees trying to clean every thing as perfect as I can. I hear the bathroom door open and someone come in, they were wearing high heels because you could her the noise of them bouncing off the wall. She trips over my leg not paying attention to where she's walking "fuck! can you get up and remove yourself from the floor so nobody else trips over you! god sakes" she brings her hands away from pinching the bridge of her nose while her eyes were squeezed shut. When she opens them her eyes land on me "oh.. crap I'm..uh sorry I didn't know it was you god Its my fault I wasn't paying attention" I get up off the floor and put the sponge into the bucket "don't worry about it I should have put a sign on the door saying I was cleaning in here" I continue to dust myself off as she looks me up and down "fuck just accept my apology! I never apologize" she sigh and rushes out the bathroom frustrated. I just stand in my place and go over what just happen in my head, I sigh and get my things together and pack up to check out for the day. when I go outside I see her standing next to her car, as I walk past her looking down at my feet not bothering to look at her she stops me with her voice "hey Brittany look I was way out of line back there" I stop her "look its okay can I go home now" I ask, I go to leave again "come on let me buy coffee" I turn around and debate weather or not I should accept her offer or not "okay" I walk to the passenger side and wait for her to unlock my door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! don't worry there will be more brittana next chapter!<strong>

**please review and tell me what you think! **

**cheers xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything everything belongs to glee and etc **

**Enjoy and give it a chance. **

* * *

><p>We find a booth near a window and wait for the waitress to get our orders; <em>"so.. how long have you been working at the school?"<em> I put my hands in my pockets and look at my napkin _"a couple weeks not long.. a month next week so.."_ she nods _"cool.." I_ look up at her _"how about you? do you like working at the school?"_ I ask and wait for a response _"yeah... it's going okay i like it or i mean at least i think i do"_ she sounded hesitant _"what do you teach?"_. The waitress comes back with our coffee and sets it down, and she picks her cup up to take a sip before answering _"I teach Glee club"_, I smile at this_ "really? I used to be in glee club in high school I loved..it"_. She raises her eye brow_ "really? then why are you in a janitors uniform cleaning toilets if you have a talent?"_ I look at her intently _"I have to go"_ I get out of the booth she follows behind me _"at least let me take you home.. I'm sorry if i offended you or anything"_. She looks down at her feet _"no I want to walk home I'm fine"_ I walk away and head down the street not bothering to look back.

* * *

><p>A few months have passed and I've seen Santana around campus always in a pencil skirt with heels and polished fingernails clenching a cup of coffee and papers. I haven't spoken to her since the night she took me out for coffee, in a sense I felt bad for cutting her off so quickly but it was better that way, she doesn't need people like me in her life, a screw up and a bad person. School had been over and it was 6:30 when I began to lock up. When I get home it was the same as usual, except I stopped in the living room as I watch my family gathered around the tv watching the news they were showing a broadcast, they were connected with earth 2, the news anchor was talking to herself on the other end of the broadcast. It was her but on the other earth all anyone in the room could do was gasp. I stood my ground and thoughts were flying through my head at once. I couldn't believe what was happening, I walked outside of my house and look up at the planet that had another me on it. I looked around and saw everyone outside their houses just looking up at Earth 2 probably thinking exactly what i was thinking, 'has this other me done the same mistakes, would i like the other me, what is the other me doing right now?' those questions were popping up into my head all of these things I was thinking was overwhelming me.<p>

* * *

><p>I take a walk around the city, studying people and watching all of them glancing up at the sky every once and awhile, some were just standing and watching the other earth. Today was different, today is the day realization hits mankind and changes everything they ever believed, or once thought.<p>

I watch my feet as I keep walking not paying attention to anything else _"Brittany?"_ I hear someone call my name and I look up _"Santana"_ she walks over to me _"what are doing? I haven't talked to you in a while"_ I stick my hands in my back pockets _"yeah.. I've been busy"_ she chuckles_ "what cleaning?"_ I nod _"look I was wondering if you would want to come over to my place and maybe order dinner or something?"_ I contemplate for a sec _"I don't know.."_. _"Oh come on.. please i'm kinda freaked from yesterday still with the whole earth 2 thing and i.. i would just like some company"_, i bite the side of my cheek before i agree to go with her _"sure.. i gauss but I can't stay long"_ she smiles at me and tugs on my jacket _"well come on then lets go"_ i follow her to her car and get in. We arrive at her home, _"Brittany what would you like me to order for take out? would it be chines food, italian, american"_ she yells at me from inside the kitchen as i hear her get out glasses i just stand in her hallway looking around at her walls. _"Brittany"_ she comes in the hall way "what are you doing" shes holding a coke _"Um.. nothing sorry.."_ she grins _"here"_ i grab the coke and follow her into the dinning room _"so what will it be hu? what do you feel like eating"_ leaning over her counter _"I don't really care, I'm not too hungry anyway"_ she gets out her phone _"well I'm ordering us chines food anyway"._

As she's on the phone I walk up to her attic not even bothering to ask her, I walk over to the window and look up at the sky, watching the sun fade as day becomes night. "Why do you do that?" I turn around and feel my heart beating fast "do what?" she walks closer to me "do unusual things weather its talking or just being in you're own head". I sigh _" Santana if we are going to ask questions about each other then how about I start, why the hell do you even like me? why do you want to hang out with me? what is it about me that makes you always talk to me?"_ I ramble on and on and she just stands there _"because i can"_ is all she says _"are serious?"_ i have a annoyed look on my face _" I have to go now"_ I walk past her but not till she grabs my arm _" Brittany why does it matter?"_ we stare into each others eyes. I finally break the contact_ "because you know nothing about me and I'm not an interesting person"_ she laughs _"well I want to know you and i think you are the most interesting person I've ever met in my life to be honest"_. She lets go of my arm and walks downstairs, I just stay in my place and finally decide to go down._"Here"_ she hands me my food and turns on the TV, i just take it and sit on the other end of the couch, i glance at her every now and then as we eat in silence.

A few hours later I realize its late and I have to go home _"thanks for everything Santana but I have to get going now"_ I get up from the table and make my way out she follows behind me to the door _"thanks for spending some time with me today"_ she smiles at me while she leans on the door frame i just nod "you welcome, i gauss I'll see you Santana". I go to walk but hear her call after me_ "do you need a ride home?"_ I nod my head back and forth _"are you sure"_ I nod once more, and she just nods back _"okay"_. She waves at me before she shuts the door, and i just continue walking down the street in my own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, i kind of struggled with this chapter but I'm not sure I'm going to continue this story. So review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**P.S. In future chapters the story will start to develop more and more, I just don't want to rush the romance and stuff so just hang in there. Also future chapters will be rated M. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Review/enjoy... Don't be afraid to comment and give an opinion! its greatly welcome! **

_Chapter 4_

* * *

><p>Waking up to the moon light seeping through my blinds, I peek out and watch the stars glisten in the night sky as the tree branches smack together from the cold night wind. I couldn't sleep much after leaving Santana's house, I gauss I couldn't get why a girl as gorgeous and smart like her was still single and alone in a big empty house that seemed to be hiding things just like me. I had so much on my mind that I thought maybe, just maybe thats why I've been having these dreams. I decide to turn in for the night, hoping I could get some sleep just once without that accident replaying over and over again.<p>

* * *

><p>I walk through the halls checking each door to make sure they were all locked, when I get to the end of the hall upstairs I see Santana in the teachers lounge, I heard sniffles, I peeked in some more to see what she was doing. Her hand was holding tissue and the make up from her eyes was running down her beautiful cheeks. I go to leave but my boot hits the bucket I was carrying, Santana's head snaps to my direction <em>"I...i was just checking the doors..I'm look..I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"<em> she stops me _"stop mumbling its giving me a head ache, look its fine just next time don't sneak up on people, its rude remember"_ she walks past me but not before bumping my shoulder. I sigh and think of how much of a idiot I'm, i turn around and pace after her_ "Santana wait"_ she turns around wiping the remainder of her tears _"I'm sorry, can we go somewhere maybe?"_ she furrows her brows _"since when do you ever want to be around me"_ she laughs lightly_ "since the first day you sneaked up on me, I'm socially awkward okay"_ she laughs _"okay brit where do you wanna go then?"_ I smile _"I have an idea"_ I grab her hand and lead her with me.

_"Okay Brittany is this where you murder me or something"_ I laugh and we continue walking through the grass, when we get to the middle of the field I let her hand go. _"no I'm not going to kill you I just wanted to show you this, look up"_ she looks up and Its the best view of the stars and galaxies alined_ "wow"_ she breathes _"I know, I used to come here when I was younger I never forgot about it"_. _"I could see why, its gorgeous brit thanks for bringing me here"_ I nod and walk over to her _"look that way"_ I point behind her head she looks up _"Earth 2 looks a lot closer doesn't it"_, _"yeah sometimes I feel like if I try hard enough I could touch it"_. We continue to stare at it and I can feel my hands getting numb _"it's getting cold do you wann-"_ I don't get to finish _"can you believe it, another me is up there and another you is up there, I wonder if we know each other in that other life"_ I grab her hand_ "maybe I'm holding you're hand right now, maybe us is doing what were doing"_ she locks her eyes to mine and holds my hand tighter. I feel her inching towards me. She wraps her arms around my torso and brings me into her, we are hugging and I get warmer than hot chocolate. She pulls away from me _"thanks for everything tonight brit and showing me this place, its amazing"_ I smile and nod in response _"of course". _

We drive back to her house, when I get inside Its freezing_ "god santana its freezing in here, do you have fire wood or something"_ I rub my hands together and dip em in the pockets of my jacket _"Santana"_ I call her name out again, I hear the back door slam _"sorry I know I went to get fire wood cause I knew it was going to be cold in here, I forgot my heater is broken"_ I grab the wood out of her hands _"let me do it, just change into warm clothes and get a blanket to cover yourself I don't want you getting sick"_ she nods _"okay mom"._

I feel it getting warmer as the light from the fire blazes the room up. I hear her coming down the stairs _"here brittany take these"_ she hands me sweats and a jumper _"santana no..its oka-"_ she waves her hand at me _"no you're spending the night its too cold to take the bus home and plus we don't have school tomorrow so I don't see why you can stay"_ I grab the clothes from her hands and go change in the bathroom. When I get out It's warmer and I smell coffee _"here you go"_ she hands me a cup _"thanks santana"_. We sit on the couch watching the flames. Moments later I feel my cheeks catch on fire not because of the heat from the fire but because the next thing I know santana spreads her legs on me. I just sit there and look over at her, she looks like she's about to drift off into sleep. I wake up in the middle of the night and I feel some ones head on my shoulder, I look over and its santana's head of hair I smile and rest my head against hers falling back asleep without a care in the world.

When I wake up again I feel cold, I jolt out of my sleep "Santana" I yell out again "santana!" I get up off the couch and the room is empty theirs no sign of a fire, just a empty old abandon house I freak out and run upstairs "santana stop this isn't funny san!" I start to cry without even realizing it, I fall on my knees and scream. I open my eyes and I see santana in front of me hitting me trying to get me up _"Brittany, brittany wake up"_ I bat my eyes and realize I was dreaming _"Santana"_ sigh and wrap my arms around her and she just holds me _"shh its okay I'm here"_ after what feels like an eternity I realize shes on top of me straddling me with each of her legs on either side of me while holding me and I break the hug, she unwraps her arms around me and grabs my face _"What's wrong why were you screaming"_ she asks me and i just continue to stare into her eyes _"I had a dream I gauss but it felt so real, I woke up and you were gone the house was empty and old it was scary"_ I look down _"I'm right here, it was just a bad dream I'm not going anywhere"_ I look up and smile at her she kissed my cheek _"I have to pee"_ she laughs and gets off me running to the bathroom. I tilt my head back and let out a sigh, what does this mean? I thought, while still recovering what had just happened.

_"Santana, I'm gonna go now I have stuff I have to do"_ I yell down the hall _"san"_ I walk down and hear the shower running _"oh crap san i'm sorry"_ I say as I find myself in the doorway of the bathroom _"brit its okay you can't see me"_ she yells behind the shower door _"yeah umm.. okay but i was going to tell you that I..um..I have to go"_ I hear her shut off the water and open the door to the shower, _"brittany! don't look"_ she screams and I turn around facing the hall _"I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to step out with me still in here"_ she chuckles _"well I didn't know you were facing the shower"_ I feel my cheeks go red _"you can turn around now brit"_ when I do I see her wrapped in a towel while her hair drips wet on her shoulders _"anyway what were you saying"_ I find myself staring at her curves of her body I clear my throat _" I said that uh..have to go now i have stuff to do today"_ i reply. she walks closer to me _"okay, bye"_ she hugs me and I just stand still, she lets go of me _"come over again later if you want, I'll be here"_ she walks past me and I follow behind her _"alright well I'll see... bye santana"_ I wave before stepping out the front door she just waves back _"bye brittany"._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter had more brittana in it! and I felt like I did a good job with it! <strong>

**so just review and tell me what you lot think! **

**P.S. this is going to be my last chapter for awhile cause I don't know if I should continue with this story but we'll see i'll update if I have time! anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! x **

**much love! x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **Hidden Consequences****

LONGEST CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't go back to Santana's that day, instead she sat alone in her room gazing up at that stupid poster, trying to forget her. She found herself liking Santana a lot more than she should and that scared her.<p>

Brittany walked along the road, trying to balance herself on the edge of the sidewalk; the horn of a car interrupted her thoughts and she found herself on the ground drenched in mud. "oh brit, I didn't mean to scare you" it was Santana, she walked over to her and lifted her of the ground "why did you honk at me?" Brittany amused.

Santana looked at her with a grin "I gauss i wanted your attention". Brittany dusts herself off "well you got it so...", she replies trying to get the mud of her butt " Come back to mine and shower up, its my fault its the least I could do", Santana nudged her playfully.

"Okay..", Brittany pouted and followed.

As Brittany was in the shower she heard the door open to the bathroom "Santana!" she yelped and heard a chuckle come from the latin beauty "don't worry brit I can't see you, I just came to bring you some clothes", she set them down and stepped out allowing Brittany to change.

"they fit like a glove" Brittany hummed in her approval.

Santana smiled and walked over to her "here have some tea, I'm gonna go outside for a bit and clean the yard" Santana walked over to the back door, followed by Brittany's gaze "what am I suppose to do?" asked Brittany. Santana turned around and shrugged "clean the kitchen for me and I'll pay you?", Brittany just nodded "okay".

She heard Santana hammering at the window sill. Brittany didn't notice her cheeks were starting to hurt from grinning at the girl in the yard. When she was done putting the dished away she decided to make Santana a sandwhich, hearing the backdoor slam shut it startled her out of her occupation. She watched as Santana pulled out the chair to the table and sat down putting her face in her hands and rubbing her temples.

"What happen" Brittany asked.

"I'm trying to do too much" Santana moved her hands to her temples again, rubbing at the pain. Brittany strutted over to the table bringing the sandwich she had made for Santana with two tablets of ibuprofen in her other hand , Setting it down in front of her as she sat down.

"Thanks" Santana trailed off.

"Do you know the story of the russian cosmonaut?" Brittany asked in a curious voice, Santana nodded no in reply.

"So the cosmonaut, he's the first man ever to go into space, right?, the russians beat the americans, so he goes up in this big spaceship but the only habitable part of it is very small, so the cosmonaut in there and he's got this portal window and he's looking out of it and he sees the curvature of the earth; for the first time, i mean the first man to ever look at the planet he's from". Santana's eyes are on Brittany, still rubbing her temples in the process of the story.

"He's so lost in that moment, and than this strange ticking.." Brittany trails off as she begins to tap the knife against the table.

"Rips out the control panels right?, takes out his tools trying to find this sound, trying to stop this sound but he can't find it.." Brittany's still tapping the knife against the surface of the table. "He can't stop it, he keeps going.." Brittany trails off once more, "a few hours into this begins to feel like torture, a few days go by with this sound and he knows that this small sound will break him, he'll lose his mind, what's he gonna do? he's up in space alone in a space closet, he's got 25 days left to go with this sound, so cosmonaut decides the only way to save his sanity is to fall in love with this sound, so he closes his eyes" Brittany brings her hands up to Santana's face to close her eyes and Santana does.

Brittany still has the knife tapping against the table "and then he opens them" she stops the tapping.

"He doesn't hear ticking anymore, he hears music". Brittany continues as she watches Santana's lips curl up into a smile while her eyes are remained shut.

"And he spends the remainder of his time sailing through space in total bliss, in peace" Santana opens her eyes as Brittany ends her story, staring at her intently, both of them finding themselves smiling at one another.

* * *

><p>Santana lays on the couch with a cloth covering her forehead as she keeps her eyes shut, Brittany folds her laundry she did for her earlier.<p>

"Why are you a Janitor?", Santana asked.

"I like to clean" Brittany replied, still folding the clothes into the bin.

"Nobody likes to clean" Santana replied.

"Some people clean houses, some people decorate them", she trailed off while smiling down at her.

"How old are you?, didn't you go to collage?" Santana asked while looking up at her.

Brittany stopped folding for a second, before recovering her thoughts.

"Uh.. no, I read", Brittany trailed off while smiling and folding.

Santana looked away and sighed "wise choice, I was a songwriter and collage professor, you learn more doing things by yourself". Brittany stopped her folding once again and just smiled and nodded to show Santana that she understood what she just told her.

"Did you hear about that contest?" Brittany questions through a smile.

Santana just mumbled "yep".

"The shuttle to Earth 2, I submitted an essay", Brittany concluded.

The smile off Santana's face she had moments ago vanished "you did?" she questioned and looked at anywhere but Brittany.

Brittany had not noticed cause she was too busy folding the remainder of the clothes, smiling she replied "It's silly" she amused.

"Would you go?" Santana questioned.

Brittany looked at her "yes".

Santana closed her eyes, "you don't know what's out there."

Brittany looks at her intently "thats why i would go."

Santana opened her eyes "It's a bad idea" Santana replied in a serious voice.

Brittany stopped smiling and just continued to stare at her.

Santana started to ramble about different things, not making sense. Throwing her towel off her head she started to raise her voice ranting to Brittany whilst laying on the couch.

Santana collects herself and grabs her towel once again putting it back on her head, "All they knew was what was in the cave, one day one of them gets out, goes out and sees the real world, comes back and tells the others, you know what happen to him? they beat him up, they couldn't believe it they said." Santana stop's for a sec before continuing "I don't think we're ready to know what's out there, its a bad idea". Santana finally concluded.

Brittany just sighed "So you would rather stay in the cave? I mean if Galileo would have thought that we'd still think we were the center of the universe that the sun is orbiting us, they tried burning him at the stake for that" She replies playfully.

"Well maybe they should have, we still think we are the center of the universe" spat Santana.

Brittany finally was at the last piece of clothing, taking out a red sweater from the bottom of the bin, about to fold it.

"We call ourselves Earth 1 and we call them Earth 2, you think they call themselves Earth 2-" Santana suddenly stops as she finally faces Brittany. "Probably not-" Santana cuts Brittany off "did you wash that?" she asks in a serious voice.

Brittany held the small red sweater in her hands looking down at it, Santana repeated herself in a ranged voice "did you wash that sweater?".

"Uh...yes..i..i" Brittany begins to stutter "I didn't dry it-" Santana gets off the couch and snaps the sweater out of her hands "give me that!" she yells, while smelling the sweater.

"Why did you wash that!" she raised her voice once more.

Standing in shock and fear Brittany says nothing, only putting her hands over her mouth wondering why what she did was wrong.

"Stop WASHING THINGS! JUST STOP WASHING THINGS! LEAVE THEM ALONE", Santana throws the bin across the room.

"PLEASE JUST GO!", She yells one more time leaving the living room.

* * *

><p>Gazing at her reflection through the window of the bus, thinking about what had happen at Santana's house, replying the scene over and over again in her head.<p>

Someone on the bus had a portable radio, turning up the station louder _**"This isn't a planet with little green men and blue avatars, it's essentially a mirror earth, if we strike them they can strike us if we attempt to enslave them they can enslave us, it's the perfect scenario to ensure destruction".. **_the radio trailed off as Brittany tries to block it out of her mind, not wanting to listen anymore.

Weeks go by as Brittany sits in her room watching day turn to night, feeling more lonely then ever before, wanting to vanish, wondering why she always seems to mess everything up in her life.

Walking into work she tries to avoid any contact with Santana taking different halls and ways to the janitors rec, strutting in she see a new janitor sitting at the desk, furrowing her eye brows and looks the guy up and down as she stands in the door way. "Where's figgins at?" asking in a curious voice.

"He checked out" replied the new guy.

She grab her supplies to leave but not before asking another question, "when does he come back?".

The guy looks up from his papers, " I don't think he is, poured bleach in his ears".

Brittany looks at the man with a shocked face, "what?".

"Yeah".

"Why would he do that?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know, he.. why would he pour bleach in his eyes?" the man asked Brittany.

Brittany tries gathering this new information, "he blinded himself?".

"Well.. yeah, you didn't know?", he asked curious, she just shakes my head in answer.

"He said he was tired of seeing himself everywhere" the man concluded.

* * *

><p>Brittany walks down the block to her house, only to stop when she sees Santana's car parked in front of her home. She Squints her eyes trying to see if anyone is in it and then she sees Santana.<p>

Santana rolls down her window as Brittany walks over to her car.

"Hi" comes a faint reply from Santana.

"Would you mind coming on the passenger side? Just cause theirs traffic" she asks.

Brittany agrees and walks on the other side, allowing Santana to roll the other window down on the passenger side.

"I tried to reach you, but anyways that not the reason why I'm here, I... wanted to apologize for the other day, you know I just". Brittany shakes her head silencing Santana.

"No, I shouldn't have been touching things in your roo-" Santana cuts her off.

"No it's not you're fault I should not have gotten upset, I'm sorry", Santana said, her voice sounding huskier then usual.

Brittany just stands there looking at Santana with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Can I take you somewhere?, show you something this time", Santana asks in a pleading voice.

"Right now?" Brittany questions in disbelief.

"Yeah".

Brittany looks up at her house then back at Santana.

"I have to um..help my mom". She said trying to sound like she's was not lying.

"Please", Pleaded Santana once again.

"Come with me", Staring into her eyes, Brittany couldn't look away.

Getting in without an answer they drive off.

* * *

><p>They walk in a auditorium, the lights shine on the stage, rows of seats aline as if they going on and on forever.<p>

"The best seat in the house is this row right here", Santana points to the third row.

Brittany sits down in the middle seat of the row, watching Santana get a chair to move in front of the piano.

Santana takes a deep breath before her hands touch the keys, Brittany watches in awe as Santana begins to sing.

_You've been on my mind_  
><em>I grow fonder every day,<em>  
><em>Lose myself in time<em>  
><em>Just thinking of your face<em>  
><em>God only knows<em>  
><em>Why it's taken me so long<em>  
><em>To let my doubts go<em>  
><em>You're the only one that I want<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You never know if you never try<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

_I've been on your mind_  
><em>You hang on every word I say<em>  
><em>Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name<em>  
><em>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?<em>  
><em>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you never try<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy<em>  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

Brittany finds her heart beating faster then the speed of light, whilst a tear rolls down her cheek.

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
><em>(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy<em>  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove I am the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>  
><em>Come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts.'<em>

When Santana finishes, the sound from the piano fades and you could hear the echo of the last key fading throughout the auditorium. Brittany opens her eyes and stares at Santana, never looking away.

They drive in the car in silence, no words spoken to each other, just the sounds of them breathing.

Brittany can see Santana glancing at her ever now and again from the side of her eye, but she chooses not to look back at her instead she stares off through the window.

When they get to Santana's house brittany is the first one to get out, she walks to Santana's door and opens it, Brittany steps inside, hearing Santana's footsteps not too far behind her. Brittany has her back to Santana, only a few feet away from each other.

Brittany takes off her coat and sets it down on the couch, with her back still facing Santana.

Brittany grabs her side braid and starts to undo it, She stops when she feels Santana twirl her around and wrap her arms around her torso. Brittany grabs the back of Santana's head with her hands, their lips ghosting over each other. Brittany can feel Santana's sweet breath on her lips, she finally closes the gap and kisses her. Feels everything in that one kiss, neither of them letting each other go. Santana lifts Brittany to the other side of the room and lays her down on top of the living room table.

Brittany begins to unbutton Santana's shirt ripping it in the process, Santana glides Brittany back down, once both their clothes are scattered across the living room. Santana gets in between brittany legs kissing her neck as Brittany wraps her legs around Santana. Their lips connect again in a heated kiss, Santana slid her hands up Brittany's sides until she could squeeze at her hips, she began sucking on her bottom lip, Brittany was soaked to the core, "_Brittany_," Santana sighed the blonde's name. Santana's thigh began to slowly rock against Brittany's core, the blonde arched her back up a little at the contact, gasping in the process.

Brittany grabs Santana's hand and guides it to her core, Santana took this as a sign and slides her finger across Brittanys wet folds, She gasped out "San..please..I.. I need you!". At that Santana Slid one finger in slowly pumping it in and out. Brittany was panting now, feeling Santana inside her. She felt alive again like everything was finally okay. She grabbed Santana's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it, slipping her tongue inside of her mouth massaging their tongues together. Santana groaned in pleasure and she felt Brittany begin to shake underneath her. Brittany could feel herself reaching her climax and when she did, at that moment she felt whole again.

Once their breathing evened out, Brittany took santana's face between her hands and looked into her eyes, not breaking contact. She wrapped her arms around Santana not letting her go and just held her like there was nothing else that mattered but the both of them.

* * *

><p>They were both spread out on the couch sleeping, both of them laying on their sides as Brittany held santana from behind.<p>

Brittany opened her eyes as she felt Santana's heart beating against her hand, listening to her breathing in the silent night.

Brittany was about to close her eyes again but quickly opened them when she heard Santana speak.

"I finally got to a content place in my life, my son was 5 and I was pregnant with a girl, my husband, and then.." Santana trailed off.

Brittany's eyes became wide and her thoughts became wild as Santana began to speak once more.

" They were killed, drunk driver, teenager, I was in a coma, I was sleeping all the time, and I was so... angry, so afraid of what I might do to that kid, you know?", I listened as Santana paused I tightened my grip around her.

"So I made sure my brother got all the court documents, the driver was a minor so I never found out the name...", Santana wasn't sure if Brittany was up still listening or not so she asked "Are you still there?". Brittany buried her head into Santana's hair to let her know she was listening.

A minutes later she hears Santana drift back off to sleep well she still holds Santana from behind, but Brittany couldn't go back to sleep, because realization hit her harder then a rock ever could.

Santana was the girl from the article, with the 5 year old boy and husband that had died. And Brittany was the one who had killed them...killed Santana's family.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? <strong>

**Should I continue, yes or no?**

**I know I said Chapter four was going to be my last chapter for a while but as you can see I lied, I had nothing to do today so I thought I'd end the story off for now on chapter 5 till I have time some other day to continue this story! well guys, all in all thanks for you're reviews it means a lot! xo**

**till next time! leave review! **

**- much love **


End file.
